More Than a Friend
by the moon of my life
Summary: What happens when Ichigo admits to himself that he has feelings for Rukia? And that she might have feelings herself? BTW there are spoilers in the first chapter. Give good reviews and ideas for the next chapters! DISCONTINUED
1. Discovering

**Hello! I know I usually write new stories after I finish another story but I'm gonna multi task! This story is about Ichigo having a crush on Rukia then finds out from …. that he's in love with her. Rukia doesn't show that she has any feelings but actually does and is afraid that he might not like her and actually likes Orihime(ewx10) instead. Enjoy:) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach but if I do then a lot of chaos would happen... And some people would have been dead already...**

Ichigo's POV

I finally defeated Aizen and the war was over. I fell to the ground and breathed heavily. I got up and headed back to Karakura town since we fought in the mountains. I got there and collapsed on the ground, my eyes were closed and there was complete darkness.

Rukia's POV

I finally got back to the Soul Society and was walking with Orihime, Renji, Byakuya, Kempachi, Uryu, Chad, and the rest that came to Hueco Mundo. Orihime had healed all of us before we left, I wonder if Ichigo defeated Aizen yet? I sighed and kept walking. I know Ichigo is strong, the last time I saw him he looked so serious and looked like he matured. I glanced over at Orihime, she looked shaken up. Her big grey eyes were wide the whole time and she never really spoke unless spoken to. Uryu had his arm around her to comfort her but she still looked afraid. I frowned.

"He's alright Orihime", I murmured, she looked over at me and smiled. I knew she was worried about Ichigo, it's obvious that she likes him and cares for and so does he. We entered the Soul Society since Karakura town was placed there. The place was practically destroyed. I looked over at my brother Byakuya. He seemed like his usual self. Calm, uninterested in anything. I scanned the place to see if there was anyone under any rubble. I spotted Rangiku with... That snake, Gin. She was crying and his arm seemed to be ripped off.

"Orihime? Orihime please come here!" Rangiku shouted, her voice was hoarse. I watched her go over to Gin. I saw Isshin, Ichigo's dad. I walked over to him and checked to see if he alive. His eyes opened.

"Third daughter... Your okay", he mumbled, I smiled.

"I didn't know you were a captain", I said, I started saying a chant then used kido on him to heal his wounds. I looked around and saw him. By him I mean Ichigo Kurosaki. The most powerful human being I've ever met. I couldn't even feel his spiritual pressure. He must have fell asleep because of exhaustion.

"Are you worried about him?" Isshin asked, I scoffed.

"No", was all I said, Isshin chuckled. I stood up and walked over to him and sat down next to him. I shook him gently.

"Ichigo...", I murmured, his face seemed peaceful then turned into a scowl.

"Mmm? Rukia... Rukia, are you okay?" he asked, he hurry sat up and studied my face. The second time he said my name, he seemed worried. He worries about me to much.

"I'm fine you idiot. Your the one who should be worried. Look at you, you're all beat up", I said then smiled. I noticed his hair got longer, he just grunted and stared at me then stood up. He helped me up.

"I'm glad your okay", he mumbled, we walked side by side.

Ichigo's POV

I'm glad Rukia's okay. I saw my dad, he seemed to be healed.

"Dad, who healed you?" I asked, he just smiled and stood up.

"Rukia did oh and thanks Rukia", he said, I heard Rukia say it was no problem.

"Is everyone else alright?" I asked Rukia, she nodded. I sighed, then just remembered something. I haven't explained to my friends about anything. Shit... I can't have Rukia explain, she'll just confuse them with those retarded drawings. I'll just have my dad or Urahara explain everything.

"Orihime", I said, when she saw me she smiled. I guess everyone was worried about me. We walked over to her, she healing... Gin?

Rukia's POV

I was right beside Orihime and stared at the golden shield. Ichigo had wondered off and I wanted to know why Orihime was so shaken up back in the Garganta.

"Orihime, why did you act like that?" I asked, she sighed.

"When Ichigo was fighting one of the Espadas' his hollow took control", she said, my eyes widen. How did this happen?

"He wasn't even human anymore. He stabbed Uryu with his sword. Before he became... a hollow, he died then came back to life", she continued, she seemed scared from the whole experience.

"I noticed that his mask changed", I said, Orihime nodded. I looked over at my shoulder, I saw Ichigo's human friends sitting one the ground, I guess Urahara was explaining things to them.

Ichigo's POV

"So you think we'll be able to clean everything up?" I asked Renji. He shrugged.

"Dunno, so what did Aizen look like?" he asked, I snorted.

"I had to hold in my laugh because he looked like a giant butterfly", I said, Renji laughed.

"The man actually said that he'd 'eat me'" I said while making air quotations on eat me. Renji laughed again, that Aizen was a real weirdo. I sighed, for some reason I was glad that I woke up looking at Rukia. That midget... and for some other reason she seems pretty, attractive. Do I have a crush on her? I probably do since I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach when I was walking with her. No, no I don't. I can't really have a crush on her can I?

"How come your hair grew?" Renji asked, I snapped out of my thoughts. I rubbed my head. I hadn't noticed that it grew.

"I need a shower", I mumbled.

"Ditto", Renji said under his breath. I sighed, maybe I do have feelings for her.


	2. iPods

Ichigo's POV

It only took a couple of days to clean up Karakura town and place it back in the world of the living. Today I was going back to the world of the living. The old man had offered me to be a captain but didn't accept. I just asked to still be a substitute, I don't think I'm ready to be a captain and be a soul reaper full time. I'm only 16 and plus I'd have to live in the soul society. Me, my dad, and my friends were outside the Senkaimon. Most of the Soul Reapers were in squad 4 barracks because they weren't fully healed. Rukia, Renji, and some others were with us.

"Goodbye everyone", Orihime said. I took one last look at Rukia. Her amethyst eyes sparkled and her hair was flowing in the wind. She looked so beautiful. I hadn't cut my hair since I kinda liked the way it looked now. I sighed, I won't be seeing her face in awhile.

Nobody's POV

A couple of months past since the war. Ichigo was going back to school now. His friends had forgiven him for not telling them about him being a soul reaper.

Rukia's POV

I don't know why but I miss Ichigo. I know he's my friend but I miss seeing his face, his amber eyes, tan skin, and his bright orange hair. Ugh, stop it Rukia,you can't like him like that. I know that he likes Orihime not me. I was walking to Captain Ukitake's office since he called me there. I knocked on his door.

"Come in", he said, captain was always happy. I wonder why? I walked in and sat down in one of his chairs.

"What is it captain?" I asked, he just smiled.

"I've noticed that you have been a little sad. Why is that?" he asked, I gave him a confused look.

"I'm not sad", I said then crossed my arms.

"Well I have some good news", he said. "I'm sending you to the world of the living", I try my best not to smile.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Your closer to Kurosaki then anybody here", I started blushing.

"So when do I leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. Oh and I already told your brother", he said, I sighed. Thank goodness, I would have been afraid to tell Byakuya.

"Thanks captain, um not for sending me to the world of the living. For telling Byakuya for me", I quickly said. All he did was smile. I got up and left his office. I needed to say goodbye to Renji before I left.

Ichigo's POV

I sat in class, bored out of my mind. Ms. Oochi said that we could do whatever. She also said that we have a new student coming. Keigo said that the new student is a girl but I really don't care. It was weird cause I caught Orihime staring at me. I heard the door slide open and saw her. My pulse quicken and my eyes widen. It was Rukia, her hair had grown a little bit longer but still stayed at her shoulders, her face was still beautiful, and she was still short. I tensed up and changed my position.

"Rukia...", I said but came out as a whisper. Oh no, my emotions took control of it self. I got out of my seat and walked over to Rukia. I hugged her tightly and swung her around. My usual scowl disappeared and a big smile was plastered across my face.

"Okay Ichigo! Put me down!" she yelled, my face redden and I put her down.

"Uh... Nice to see you again?" I said but it sounded like a question. Her cheeks had a tinge of pink.

"You must have really missed me", she said, I scoffed.

"What! No way, like I'd missed you", I lied then crossed my arms. She just frowned and got bear hugged by Orihime.

"Oh Rukia! Its so good to see you again!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too", she said, I felt someone elbow me.

"What?" I asked, it was Uryu.

"Are you two...", he said pointing at Rukia and me. I would love for that to happen but no.

"Ah heh heh. Why would you think that?" I asked while giving him a sheepish smile.

"Well you hugged her which is something you never do", he said, I scratched nervously behind my head. Soon I felt the end of my hair being tugged. I looked down and saw the midget pulling my hair.

"You still didn't cut your hair", she said, I slapped her hand away.

"Why? You don't like it?" I asked, she gave me a surprised expression.

"Huh? Well you look nice either way", she said then cupped her mouth. I smirked.

"So you think I'm handsome?" I asked, she stated blushing.

"... No... Shut up", she said, I just chuckled.

Orihime's POV

Ichigo just hugged Rukia like she was his girlfriend or something. I frowned. No, there still might be hope. He could like but might be afraid to admit his feelings! Yeah that's right! I know that he's stubborn. Maybe I should talk to Tatsuki or Rukia.

Rukia's POV

I can't believe that I told Ichigo that he looked nice. I was sitting on the roof with Ichigo and his friends. I didn't have a lunch so I just watched everyone else eat.

"Want some of my lunch?" Orihime asked, I eyed her lunch. It was bean paste and some other mixture of food. I would have scrunched up my nose but just gave her a fake smile.

"No thanks. I'm not that hungry", I said in my sweet school girl voice. I saw Ichigo hand me something.

"Here. I don't want you to be hungry", he said, I saw he had some food that Yuzu probably cooked. I took it and put it in my mouth. Why would he care if I'm hungry? I chewed the food and scowled. I don't need him worrying about me. I kinda like his hair longer though, gives him a mature look.

"So Rukia... Your a soul reaper too?" Tatsuki asked, I nodded.

"I'm the one who gave him his powers", I said proudly.

"And the one who changed his world", Orihime muttered, I look at her. She looked happy as usual but she couldn't be happy all the time could she? I saw Ichigo get something out of his pocket, it was silver and small.

"What's that?" I asked, he looked at me.

"An iPod. It has music inside of it so I get to-", he was explaining what an 'iPod' was but didn't understand a word. He sighed.

"Just come and listen with me, then maybe you'll understand", he said, I got up and sat next to him. I sat really close to him. Soon a fast song started playing.

_Nice legs Daisy dukes, makes a man go[whistle]_

_Thats the way they all come through like[whistle whistle]_

_low cut, see through shirts that make you[whistles]_

_Thats the way they all come through like[whistles] _

_Cause I _

_Just set them up_

_Just set them up _

_Just set them up_

_To knock them down _

The song was good, I bobbed my head to the beat. I saw Ichigo swaying his head from side to side.

Ichigo's POV

Rukia kept bobbing her head and her hair tickled my cheeks. I hummed the song. I don't know why I had this song.

_I think I should know, how, to make love to something_

_innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now_

_L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to _

_pronounce _

_How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna _

_come out, now_

_L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to _

_pronounce _

The song ended and I turned off my iPod.

"Did you like it?" I asked, Rukia nodded happily.

"Yeah! Later can I listen to some more songs?" she asked, I nodded. Maybe I should download some love songs. Then she'd know that I like her. I sighed, I'll have to supervise her with my iPod since I know that she's horrible at handling electronics.

**If you wanted to know, the song is called Starstruck by 3OH!3 ft. Katy Perry. Remember to suggest ideas for the upcoming chapters! Oh and suggest some songs too, thanks. **


	3. Me Too

Ichigo's POV

We walked home, side by side. Rukia kept bugging me about my iPod. I sighed and accidentally touched her hand. I felt sparks as soon as we touched.

"So, your saying that I could just listen to music from this so called 'radio'?" she asked.

"Yes. Didn't I just say that?" I asked, Rukia just rolled her eyes. I smiled, she was so innocent and naive about electronics.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked, I snapped out of my thoughts and scowled.

"Nothing. Just can't wait to eat Yuzu's dinner", I said nervously, she eyed me but kept walking. "Did you know I play guitar?" I asked, she didn't say anything.

"Really. I didn't know that", she said. "Are you good?" I nodded.

"Dunno. I haven't really played for anyone", I said, she just stared at me.

"HOLLOW! HOLLOW!" dammit. Stupid hollows. I grabbed my badge and put it on my chest. I started running towards the hollow.

"Your just gonna leave me with your body?" I heard Rukia shout.

"Don't worry, it will be quick", I yelled back. I saw the hollow. It was small, looked easy. I just sliced the hollow into two. I flashed stepped back to Rukia and my body.

"Sorry about that", I said while getting back into my body.

"Not a problem", she said but I could hear the sarcasm in her voice. "So how come you hugged me?" I tensed up. I didn't think she'd bring that up.

"Uh... Friends hug each other and we're friends", I said, that was so lame. I mentally slapped myself. Who in the world is gonna believe that?

Rukia's POV

What a stupid cover up. I knew Ichigo was lying, it was weird how I could tell when he's lying and he could tell when I'm lying. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say berry head", I said, Ichigo just grunted. He shoved me lightly.

"Don't call me that", he said, I giggled. He hates being called strawberry or berry head. We went inside the house.

"I'm home", Ichigo said, I was surprised to see that there was feet flying towards Ichigo.

"Look! Its Rukia!" I heard Yuzu exclaim.

"Third daughter? You finally came home!" he yelled, I felt my cheeks heat up. Home? This wasn't my home, just temporary. Then I remember Ichigo's 'radio'.

"Ichigo, show me the radio", I said, he just motioned for me to follow him upstairs.

Ichigo's POV

When we got to my room. I took the radio out of the closet and plugged it in. I turned it on, I usually listen to Kiis FM. Soon a popular song started playing. Keigo had said that he liked the music video.

_Greetings loved ones_

_lets take a journey_

_I know a place _

_Where the grass is really greener _

_Warm, wet, wild_

_There must be something in the water_

_Sippin' gin and juice_

_Laying under underneath the palm trees_

_The boys _

_Break their necks _

_Try'na to creep a little sneak peek _

_(at us)_

I saw Rukia dancing, she wasn't haft bad.

_You could travel the world_

_But nothing comes close _

_To the golden coast _

_Once you party with us _

_You'll be falling in love _

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh _

Rukia grabbed my hand and made me start dancing with her. I laughed and gave in.

_California girls _

_We're unforgettable _

_Daisy dukes_

_Bikinis on top _

_Sun kissed skin _

_So hot_

_Will melt your popsicle_

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh _

"I like this song!" Rukia exclaimed, I smiled.

_California girls _

_We're undeniable _

_Fine, fresh, fierce _

_We got it on lock _

_West coast represent _

_Now put your hands up _

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh _

Soon Rukia put her hands up and started waving them.

"Come on Ichigo! Do it with me!" she yelled, I sighed and put my arms up.

_Sex on a beach_

_We get sand in our stilettos _

_We freak _

_And we're cheap _

_So we play the songs on the stereo _

_You could travel the world _

_But nothing comes close_

_To the golden coast _

_Once you party with us _

_You'll be falling in love _

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh _

"I wanna go to California! Where is it Ichigo? Is it in Japan?" I snorted. She liked the song and had no idea what they were talking about.

_California girls _

_We're unforgettable _

_Daisy dukes_

_Bikinis on top _

_Sun kissed skin _

_So hot _

_Will met your popsicle _

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh _

I grabbed Rukia's hand and twirled her. Just like how those ballroom dancers do it. She laughed.

_California girls _

_We're undeniable _

_Fine, fresh, fierce _

_We got it on lock _

_West coast represent _

_Now put your hands up _

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh _

Again, Rukia put her hands up. I'm glad no one was here to see me dancing with my crush.

_Tone tan_

_Fit and ready _

_Turn it up cause it's getting heavy _

_Wild wild west coast _

_These girls I love the most _

_I mean the ones _

_I mean shes the one _

_Kiss her _

_Touch her _

_Squeeze her _

I blushed when he sang the last verse.

_The girls a freak _

_She drives a jeep _

_The men on the beach _

_I'm okay _

_I won't play _

_I love the bait _

_Just like I love LA _

_Venice Beach _

_And Palm Springs_

_Summer time is everything _

"What does LA mean?" she asked.

"Tell you after the song now come on! Keep dancing", I exclaimed. She just laughed.

_Come on boys _

_Hanging out _

_All that a-s _

_Hanging out _

_Bikinis, tankinis, martinis _

_No weenies _

_Just to get _

_In betweeny _

_Katy my lady _

_(yeah)_

_You looking here baby _

_(uh huh)_

_Im all up on you _

_Cause you representing California _

_(ohhh yeahh)_

I'd love to say that to Rukia, I'd love for her to be lady.

_California girls _

_We're undeniable_

_Fine, fresh, fierce _

_We got it on lock _

_West coast represent _

_(west coast, west coast)_

_Now put your hands up_

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh _

We started dancing close to each other. I tried my best not to blush but I couldn't help myself. She looked up and smiled.

_(Californiaaa, Californiaaa) _

_California girls man_

_I wish they could all be_

_California girls _

_(Californiaaa)_

_I really wish _

_You all could be _

_California girls _

_(Californiaaa, yeah) _

The song ended and we both collapsed onto the floor.

"So tell me what does LA mean?" she asked again.

"It means Los Angeles and it isn't in Japan. Its in California and that's in North America", I explained. She nodded.

"I'd love to go to America some day", she said, her eyes sparkled. I slowly moved her signature bang out of her face and moved it to the side.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, I shrugged.

"Wanted to see how you'd look without that bang there", I said then looked away from her.

Rukia's POV

I blushed after hearing what Ichigo said. I felt butterflies when he touched my face. He was just so handsome. His long hair made him more attractive but he was attractive before. I blushed even more and I noticed that I staring at him this whole time. I hurry looked away then noticed that my head was on his chest and our legs were tangled together. I hurry moved away from him. How could he not notice our position? I mean, wouldn't he have moved away right away? I sighed and got to my feet.

"I like the radio", I said.

"Me too"

**The song was called California Gurls by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dog. I know, I've been playing Katy Perry songs and some future chapters will have more Katy Perry. Don't worry, there will be songs without Katy Perry. Thanks for reading.**


	4. What Songs Reveal

Ichigo's POV

After dancing with Rukia it was time for dinner. While we were walking downstairs I told Rukia something.

"You know your a good dancer", I blurted. She smirked, oh no. I was feeding her ego.

"Thanks for stating the obvious", she said then walked into the dinning room. I rolled my eyes. Thats what I love er like about her. I couldn't be able to stay with someone who I couldn't yell at or have fun with. I needed to start writing a song for her but when she isn't with me. We started eating.

"So Ichigo. Why was your radio so loud?" Karin asked, sweat dropped.

"Cause we were dancing", Rukia answered for me. Shit, I didn't want anybody to know that me, Ichigo Kurosaki, was dancing with Rukia, the girl of my dreams. Soon my family started laughing. I scowled even harder and stabbed my food. I ate my food angrily.

"Ichigo! You never dance!"

"Yeah!"

"Son? What made(chuckles)you want a dance?" my dad asked, I ignored him and kept eating. I kicked Rukia's leg.

"OW! What was that for?" she yelled, I glared at her.

"Why would you tell them that we were dancing?" I asked, she shrugged. I sighed, I guess she couldn't lie. After we finished eating we went to bed well I went to bed and she went inside my closet.

Rukia's POV

I woke up the next morning, ugh. I'm so tired. I sat up and opened the closet. I saw Ichigo sleeping peacefully, aw. I smiled bitterly, I know how to get revenge on him since he kicked my leg last night. I jumped on him.

"ICHIGO! Wake up you giant!" I yelled, his eyes flew open. He growled then I saw his cheeks had a tinge of pink.

"Rukia um...", he started but paused. I noticed that I was _on top_ of him.

"EEK!" I squeaked then jumped away from him. My face redden and I pushed my bang out of my face only for it to fall back into its place. I walked over to Ichigo.

"Wait. What are you-!" Ichigo said but I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him close.

"Don't tell anyone about what just happen got it?" I asked, his breathing tickled me. I shoved him away and looked for my uniform.

Ichigo's POV

That was... awesome. First Rukia was on top of me then her face was so close to me that I could just... I shook my head. Ichigo, this is no time to be fantasying about Rukia now find your uniform. As soon as I saw Rukia go to the bathroom to change I hurry changed. I looked for my notebook where I write songs. I wrote down some more words for the lyrics. I don't actually have a name for my song but some songs don't have names right?

Rukia's POV

After getting dressed we walked to school. My hand accidentally touched Ichigo's and I felt sparks. Soon we started walking close to each other.

"Um Rukia, I'm uh sorry for kicking you", Ichigo said all of a sudden.

"I forgive you", I said, I glanced at him and saw that he was smiling. Hmm, I wonder if this will make him more happy. I stopped and embraced Ichigo. He seemed token back but hugged me back. I let go and continued walking. I looked over my shoulder and laughed. Ichigo looked dumbfounded.

Ichigo's POV

I can't believe that I hugged Rukia. It felt so nice, the warmth of her body, the smell of lavender from her shampoo, her soft skin.

"Your such a child", I heard Rukia said but it came out as a beautiful melody. My smile just widen and followed the midget. I think I found some more words for my lyrics. We got to class late.

"Your late", Ms. Oochi said, I saw Rukia do her school girl act. Well at least we didn't get detention. All of a sudden I felt a familiar spiritual pressure. Soon a tall guy with red hair tied up in a ponytail with tribal tattoos on his head and arm came in wearing 60s clothing. What the hell? Renji?

Rukia's POV

Renji! I just sat there with my mouth hanging open. Renji walked over to me and pushed up my mouth.

"You look like a idiot", he said after he pushed up my mouth. I glared at him and turned to Ichigo. He seemed like his usual self, scowling at nothing in particular.

"Mind if I talk to Rukia outside? It'll only take a minute", Renji asked, Ms. Oochi nodded. Renji walked out the door and I followed. When i got outside the classroom, I leaned against the wall.

"What is it Renji?" I asked, he sighed. He put both his hands on the wall and was facing me.

"I came all the way here to tell you this-", he started then stared into my eyes. He sighed.

"Rukia, we've known each other for a long time. I've developed some feeling over that time", he was saying. My eyes widen, no. Don't say it.

"Rukia, I love you", he said. I was silent. Oh Renji, why did you have to say that?

"Renji... I'm sorry but I can't return those feelings", I said but it sounded cold when I said it. His face fell then looked angry. He cupped my face, dammit. He was hurting me.

"Listen Rukia but your gonna be with me whether you like it or not", Renji said and leaned in.

"NO Renji! NO! STOP!" I yelled, oh Ichigo help me.

Ichigo's POV

I heard Rukia yelling.

"Ms. Oochi, mind if I check on them?" I asked, she shook her head. I sprang from my seat and knocked the door open. I saw Renji trying to kiss Rukia! What the fuck? I punched Renji away from Rukia and grabbed her hand. I pulled her away so she was behind me.

"What the hell Renji?" I asked, a vein popped up on my forehead. He gave me a pissed off glare then looked at Rukia.

"Is it him?" Renji yelled/asked while pointing at me. Rukia's eyes widen. "You don't love me cause you love him?" he yelled again.

"You don't need to know", she answered coldly. "Now Renji, do this again and I will tell Byakuya", Rukia said, Renji frowned.

"Fine, forget you! I'm out of here!" he yelled and got out of his Gigai. He flashed stepped away. I looked at Rukia, she looked sad.

"What happen?" I asked, she bowed her head.

"He told me that he loves me but I don't love him", she replied then walked back inside the classroom. I sighed, I knew that Renji was her best friend and she hated telling bad news. I sat in the classroom and waited til the bell rang.

Rukia's POV

The bell rang and I quickly got out the room. I didn't feel like eating lunch so I went into a classroom. It said DANCE ROOM. I went in and saw my favorite electronic. The radio. I turned it on and sat by it on the floor. After awhile I heard the door open. It was Ichigo.

"Rukia, how come you're not with me I mean _us_", he said, I looked up at him. He held his hand out, he helped me get up and pulled me close. A nice song started playing.

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_

_I hit the floor_

_Cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans_

_I'm wearing all my favorite_

_Brands, brands, brands, brands_

_Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

_You, you_

_Cause it goes on and on and on_

I started dancing, so did Ichigo.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying AYO_

_Gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying AYO_

_Baby, lets go _

Ichigo's POV

Just as I predicted. Rukia threw her hands in the air. I heard foot steps and hurry turned off the radio. The door open and I saw Orihime.

Orihime's POV

I saw Ichigo standing really close to Rukia.

"Orihime! What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I wanted to know why you were taking so long", I replied. I saw Rukia and got an idea.

"Hey Rukia come with me", I said and before she said anything, I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the bathroom.

"Why are we in here?" she asked, I searched in my make up for some mascara, blush, and aha! Eyeliner.

"Hold still Rukia. I'm gonna put make-up on you", I said while sharpening the eyeliner.

"What's that?" she asked.

"This will make you prettier. Now stay still and close your eyes", I ordered. She did that and started doing her make-up. After a couple minutes I finished.

"And... Done! There, you look nice!" I exclaimed, Rukia opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. She had a blank expression. I grabbed her wrist.

"Come on, lets go show the girls!" I exclaimed again, I dragged her but on the way we bumped into Ichigo, Mizuiro, and Keigo.

"Hi", I said, Rukia was silent. I noticed Keigo gawking at her while Ichigo and Mizuiro looked uninterested.

"Miss Rukia! Who did your make-up? You look beautiful! I mean you-", I stopped listening since he was just babbling. Since they were distracted, I could talk to Ichigo.

"Um Ichigo. I was wondering-", I said but stopped when I saw Keigo trying to hug Rukia. Ichigo sighed, he seemed irritated.

"Keigo, can't you see that she doesn't want a hug?" Ichigo asked, Ichigo shook his head. Ah, he was just so handsome!

Rukia's POV

I was trying to escape Keigo, I know he has some... what do the human call it? Ah, a crush. He has a crush on me, right.

"Keigo, can't you see that she doesn't want a hug?" Ichigo asked, his tone said he was slightly irritated. I glanced over at Orihime. Her eyes sparkled, and she seemed to be admiring Ichigo. I heard the bell ring so I began walking back to class. Ichigo walked close by me.

"You look much better without make-up", he said then walked ahead of me. I felt the heat rush up to my cheeks. Did he just...? Calm down, calm down. How could I get so flustered over some little kid. A strong, handsome kid that is. I mentally slapped myself.

Ichigo's POV

_Nighttime_

I sat in my bed, listening to Kon's complaints.

"And then-", he said but I decided to cut him off.

"Listen Kon but I need you to stop bitching got it?" I asked, I heard Kon gasp.

"Wait til I tell sister", he said then went off somewhere. I heard the door creek open and saw the most amazing thing ever. It was Rukia, she was soaking wet and was wearing only a towel. The towel hugged her wet body and her hair was stringy. Her lips actually looked fuller and she actually had some boobs. Not that I stared or anything... My face redden.

"Rukia! Why are you in here?" I shouted, she looked at me.

"I'm sorry Ichigo but I forgot my um underwear so I needed to get it...", she said, I looked out the window. Dammit! I needed to look away so I wouldn't get a bulge in my pants.

"Well hurry up, your getting my floor wet", I said, she rolled her eyes and hurry got her panties. She got out the room. I sighed and looked for a towel to wipe the floor. All I could find was a sheet, so I just used that. Rukia came back in the room. She opened the closet and looked surprised.

"Ichigo... How come there isn't any sheets in here?" she asked, I cursed under my breath.

"Shit... We had no towels so I used the sheet to clean the floor", I replied. She sighed and walked towards my bed.

"Hey midget! What do you think your doing?" I asked, she gave me a frustrated look.

"I have to sleep in your bed tonight since I have no sheets", she answered, I thought for a moment. If sleep in the same bed as her, then my feelings would take over and I might take advantage of her in her sleep.

"No, I'll just sleep on the floor", I said, she frowned and slapped the back of my head. "OW! You bitch! Why would you do that?" I yelled, she shook her head.

"I read that friends sleep in the same bed and we are friends...", she said.

"Whatever", I said plopped down on the bed. She climbed over me and laid on the left side. I had the radio on softly to keep me distracted.

Rukia's POV

Ichigo had the radio on softly, I guess for background music. I song that caught my ears came on.

_You think I'm pretty _

_Without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I'll let my walls come down, down_

Ichigo did say that I look better without make-up.

_Before you met me_

_I was a wreck_

_But things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I _

_We'll be young forever_

Huh.

"Ichigo, what does 'go all the way' mean?" I asked, Ichigo's face redden.

"... How about I tell you tomorrow", he answered, I nodded.

_You make me_

_Feel like_

_I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops _

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real _

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

I blushed, I felt butterflies when he touched my face last time.

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and _

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

I glanced over at Ichigo. He was on his back, he was looking at the ceiling.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I _

_We'll be young forever_

_You make me _

_Feel like_

_I'm living a teenage dream_

_They way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real _

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look back _

_I might get your heart racing_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me _

_Feel like_

_I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Lets runaway_

_And don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look back _

_My heart stops _

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe _

_This is real_

_So take this chance _

_And don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look back _

That song made me realize something. I'm in love with Ichigo but I'm too afraid to tell him my feelings. Soon I fell into a deep sleep.

Ichigo's POV

I couldn't go to sleep knowing that the girl I'm in love with is sleeping right next to me. Soon I heard whimpering, I looked at Rukia and saw tears running down her cheeks. She was shaking, I tried waking her up.

"Rukia!" I whispered-yelled. Her eyes shot open and she automaticly hugged me.

"Rukia, were you having a nightmare?" I asked gently. She buried her face into my chest.

"I don't wanna talk about it", she said quietly then looked up at me. "Ichigo... can you hug me while I'm sleeping?" she asked, I nodded slowly and hugged her tightly. I hugged her back, I hated to see a girl cry. Especially if I care deeply about her. Soon she fell asleep and moved away from me. I know this is stupid I'm just gonna try it. I got on top of her, it looked like I pinned her down. My hands were on top of hers and our faces were inches apart. I started to lean, just when I was about to kiss her, her face went the other way. I ended up kissing the pillow.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled into the pillow. Rukia's eyes open half way, she looked so tired.

"Ichigo... Why are... on top of me?" she asked, I would've have gotten off of her but I didn't.

"Because I...", I paused and my eyes wondered away from her eyes and I ended up looked at her pink lips. My eyes wondered back to her tired, half way opened eyes.

"... I dunno", I said, I was about to get off of her but Rukia hurry wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Just kiss me right... now", she said, I leaned in. I kissed her soft lips. She ran her fingers through my long orange hair. Soon she wrapped her legs around my waist and let out a soft moan. We rolled over so I was on my back and she was on top of me. The kiss ended and she fell asleep on my chest. Soon I fell asleep. Oh, she doesn't know how much I've wanted to do that.

**The first song is called Dynamite by Taio Cruz and the second one is Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. **


	5. Amusements Park & Love Songs

Ichigo's POV

I woke up looking at Rukia, she looked so peaceful, so beautiful. I moved the bang out of her face that way I could see her pretty face. Her face rested on my chest and her arm close to my neck. Soon the door flew open.

"GOOD MOR- Oh", dad said but stopped, he saw Rukia and grinned. "MY SON'S A MAN!" he wailed, I rolled my eyes.

"SHUT UP! Get out!" I yelled but Yuzu and Karin came in and gasped.

"Dad, does this mean Rukia is really our sister?" Yuzu asked. Rukia's eyes fluttered open and blushed when she saw my family looking at us. She hurry got off me.

"Could you guys get out! I need to get ready for school" I yelled.

"Oh I get. Another round huh. Take your time", dad said, my face redden and I threw a pillow at him.

"WE DIDN'T DO ANY ROUNDS GOD DAMMIT!" I shrieked, they left the room. I sighed and started taking off my shirt. I saw Rukia's cheeks. They had a tinge of pink and she touched her lips.

"I'm gonna... get dress", she said then hurry got her uniform. She ran out the room and into the bathroom. After getting dressed we started walking to school.

"I had a weird dream last night. Well two actually", Rukia said suddenly.

"Well what were they about?" I asked, she sighed and looked away.

"The first one was a nightmare that I get occasionally. The second one was about you", she said, I pulled on my collar.

"Really? Well what happened?" I asked, she fiddled with her fingers then we locked eyes.

"I had a dream that me and you were... kissing", she said.

Orihime's POV

I was walking to school when I saw Ichigo and Rukia. They seem to be talking about something serious, maybe a hollow. I started walking closer to them but they didn't seem to notice me. Then I heard something interesting.

"I had a dream that me and you were... kissing", Rukia said, I saw Ichigo's eyes widen. "Oh I should have never told you!" she exclaimed, Ichigo just scratched his head.

"... Uh Rukia that wasn't a dream", Ichigo said awkwardly, I gasped and Rukia looked stunned.

"... What?" was all she said.

"We kissed last night", he said, I wiped my eyes. How did this happen?

"... So that's how I ended up on top of you", Rukia said, I gritted my teeth. What did _Rukia_ have that I don't? I put on a fake smile and pretended that I just caught up with them.

"Ichigo! Rukia! I'm so glad I caught up with you two", I said, they looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Orihime", Ichigo greeted me. Rukia eyed me but said hello.

Rukia's POV

I knew Orihime was listening the whole time. I felt her spiritual pressure bursting then going back to normal. Ichigo's is kinda slow so he doesn't notice spiritual pressure right away. We got to school and I saw a Chad talking to Uryu about something.

"Hey guys", Ichigo greeted them.

"So guess what?" Uryu asked.

"What?" Orihime asked.

"Chad said that tomorrow he's going to an amusement park. He said that five people can go so he's inviting all of us to go", he said, Ichigo grinned and Orihime squealed. I cocked my head to the side.

"What's an-", I was saying but Orihime cut me off.

"I can't wait. Oh this is so exciting!" she started babbling about something so I was still wondering what the hell was an amusement park was. The bell rang so we started walking to class.

Ichigo's POV

It was lunch and I got pulled away from everyone else since Orihime wanted to ask me something.

"So what did you want to ask me?" I asked her, I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms.

"Why do you Rukia? What does she have that I don't? I mean, I'm like better looking then her. I have long, pretty hair, I have big boobs, and I'm a nice person. She's none of those things!" Orihime wailed, I saw tears slide down her cheeks. I frowned.

"Look, I like you as a friend. The reason I'm not attracted to you is because your well too nice", I answered, she gave me a _huh_ expression.

"What do you mean?" she asked, I wiped away a tear from her face.

"I'm a well I've been told that I'm a rude, obnoxious, and a blunt person. I'm not right for you, have you noticed that we hardly ever speak to each other? The reason I like Rukia is because I need her", I said, I surprised both her and myself.

"What? What do you mean 'you need her'?" she asked, her voice slightly angry.

"She always there to tell me what I need to improve on, to tell me which way's the hollow. She's nice but the kind of nice you are. I don't care about... what size a girl's boobs are or how long their hair is", I said, Orihime just looked away. "Can we still be friends?" I asked, she looked at me and gave me a weak smile.

"Okay...", she said then we both walked back to our friends.

_Saturday _

I waited in the living room for Rukia. It was like 6 in the morning. Chad said he wanted to get there early. Soon Rukia came downstairs in a... heh, nice outfit. She wore really tight light blue denim jeans that was ripped with a light purple shirt that showed her shoulders. She had some bangles on her wrist and looked not so tired. I guess she was excited since it was her first time going to an amusement park. She kept bugging me and kept asking what they have there. All I said was that you'll have fun. Chad came and we finally drove to the park. Uryu sat in the passenger seat and I sat in the middle.

Rukia's POV

I was talking with Orihime but she seemed to be pretending to be happy. I saw her outfit, she wore a green tube top with shorts. She normally doesn't dress like that but I think she only dressed like that to get Ichigo's attention. It took an hour to get there and when we got there I was amazed. The park had lots of rides, people were everywhere.

"Lets go on a roller coaster first", Ichigo said, everyone nodded except me. We walked over to this ride called Ghostrider. I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach, the big metal ride was huge and steep. Sweat dropped and I held Ichigo's hand and squeezed it every time we got closer to the ride. Soon it was our turn and we got middle seats. I sat with Ichigo.

"Alright Rukia try not to turn your head, just keep looking forward", Ichigo instructed, I nodded since I was scared out of my mind. Soon we started moving. I heard Orihime squeal. It was bumpy and I held on tight to Ichigo. We started going up, it was slow.

"Hey OrihiMEE!" I screamed, since we were going slow I thought I could talk and Orihime sat behind me. As soon as we reached the top we went down, fast. It started getting really bumpy and fast. I kept screaming since I didn't know what else to do. I clung on to Ichigo who was making a woo sound. I heard Uryu and Orihime scream to but I didn't hear Chad. We went up again then went down, we were going faster than before. Soon we went to the side. We went to the other side then we were going slow again. My eyes were wide open and Ichigo's hair was flowing.

"Is it over?" I asked after we stopped. Ichigo laughed and nodded.

"Man Uryu. Your a wimp!" he exclaimed, Uryu scoffed and pushed up his glasses.

"Please Kurosaki. Quincy's aren't afraid of anything", was all Uryu said. I still held onto Ichigo's arm.

"What's next?" Orihime asked.

"How about Silver Bullet?" Chad suggested, everyone nodded.

"Is that another roller coaster?" I asked, they all smiled mischievously.

"Maybe... Now lets keep going!" Ichigo exclaimed. We got to the next ride. My eyes widen. We got our seats quickly and my feet was dangling. It was a row of four and Chad said he'd sit behind us. I clutched onto the handle bars. Soon we slowly moved up. When we reached the top, I sweat dropped. The ride went down and to the side. We moved fast and I was screaming loudly. Then we went upside down and everything was in slow motion. I saw Ichigo laughing, Uryu trying not to scream, and Orihime screaming like me. We were going really fast and I was afraid my shoes might fall off. We went upside down again. Then we did a twist. We did a twist again and finally got back to the exit. The ride ended and I didn't want to go on another roller coaster for a while.

"Lets go on La Revolucion", Orihime said.

"And no, it isn't a roller coaster", Uryu said, I huffed and followed them. When we got there it was an orange ride with a row of 4 people. There wasn't a lot of people so Chad sat by himself and I sat with Uryu, Ichigo, and Orihime. We started spinning then it got faster. We started swinging and spinning. The swinging got higher. We went really high but it wasn't so scary. The swinging got lower and the ride ended. We got off and we headed for a ride called Wipeout. It was kind like the other one we went on but we weren't swinging and we faced people. The ride was about 2 minutes and we got off.

"Ooh. Lets go on that!" I exclaimed, they looked at what I was pointing at. It was a dragon, it was swinging back and forth but it went really high. We waited in line and finally got on. We waited for awhile then it started swinging. It went slow then got higher. It felt like I was floating when we were in the air. Then it went down fast. The ride ended and we went on the bumper cars. I was confused first then started bumping random people. I looked and saw Ichigo being very aggressive. He looked at me and I blew him a kiss. After that we went to eat. I shared some food with Ichigo.

"This is so much fun! Thanks Chad!" I said, Chad smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"Since we can't go on any roller coaster for awhile. We should go on Bigfoot Rapids", Uryu said, I nodded then took a sip of my soda. We had to wait in line for about a hour to go on the ride. It was a 6 person ride so we all sat together. We started moving and water was splashing all over my jeans. Orihime laughed at me but got splashed and wet her hair. I snickered. The ride was fun and we got off and decided to go on a roller coaster called Boomerang. It was purple and green and crowded. We got on and started going up backwards. Then when we got to the top we went down fast, went upside down twice and went up again. We went up then did everything backwards. I guess that's why it's called boomerang.

"WOO!" I screamed.

"WOO!" everyone else screamed. Ichigo laughed. The ride ended and we started running to this ride called Xcelerator. My eyes widen when I saw it. We got front seats. Shit...

"5... 4... 3... 2 1!" the voice yelled. We blasted off. It didn't go slow like the other ones. It was so fast that I couldn't even scream. I forced myself to turn my head and I wanted to laugh but I couldn't. Ichigo's mouth was open, since the ride was fast, his skin flew back. The ride was only a second then it ended. We got off and went on a ride next to it. They called it Supreme Scream. My skin got pale and sweat dropped.

"Heh, I think there's another ride waiting for me", I said.

"Me too", Orihime said then gulped.

"I agree. It seems kinda... tall", Chad said, before we could escape. Ichigo and Uryu grabbed us and we were already in our seats. I'm not scared. I took a deep breath and looked at Ichigo.

"This isn't so scary", I said with a weak smile. As soon as we started going up, I panicked. "No! This was a mistake! Get me down! WAHH!" I started to shriek. Ichigo kicked my foot.

"Shut up and close your eyes. Make you less scared", he said, okay. I closed my eyes and started hyperventilating. We reached the top and I opened my eyes. We stayed at the top then I heard a noise. Soon we went down, fast. Really fast.

"AHHH!" I screamed, Ichigo and everyone else screamed well except Chad. We went up and down the finally went down. We got off and my hands were shaking.

"One more ride then we go home", Chad said, I checked the time. It was like 4 something. We all decided to go on Waveswinger. It was fun and liked the breeze. When it was over I went over to Ichigo. I stood on the tip of my toes and kissed him. He was surprised then kissed back. We kissed for a minute then started following our friends back to the car.

_The Next Night_

Ichigo told me to meet him in the local park. It was dark and I just sat on a bench. I wore my blue sundress since I didn't feel like wearing jeans today. I saw Ichigo emerge from the darkness. He had a big black guitar case. He came and sat next to me. He took out his guitar and started strumming it.

"I wrote this for you", he said, I didn't say anything. Soon he started playing a beautiful song.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

_Yeah I know, I know_

_When I compliment her_

_She won't believe me_

_And its so, its so_

_Sad to think she doesn't see what I see_

My eyes widen. I never he had such a beautiful voice.

_But every time she asks me do I look okay_

_I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause your amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

I blinked, he really thought that. I smiled.

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates it but I think its so sexy_

I did tell him I hated my laugh.

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her that every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know _

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect is what your searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking_

_If you look okay_

_You know I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause your amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

He stopped and stared at me. My eyes were watery and we locked eyes.

"I love you Rukia"

**That song was called Just the way you are by Bruno Mars. **


	6. Discovering Again

Rukia's POV

_I love you Rukia_ has been running through my mind ever since that night. Those words sounded so beautiful. I never thought I'd ever hear it. Its the middle week and Ichigo has acted different. He's been talking to me less and less. He must be worried that I didn't say anything. I really wish a hollow would come, this class is so boring.

"HOLLOW! HOLLOW!" Ichigo sprang to his feet.

"I gotta go the bathroom!" Ichigo yelled, I hurry took out Chappy and popped it in my mouth. As soon as I was out of my Gigai I jumped out the window. I flashed stepped to Ichigo. When I got there, he had just finished killing the hollow.

"That was quick", I said, he jumped and tensed up when he saw me.

"Oh yeah it was...", he said then I locked eyes with his amber eyes. He walked over to me. "Rukia, I'm sorry if I said it too early. I tho-", he was saying but I kissed him.

"Ichigo. Your such an idiot. I love you and only you", I said, he cocked his to the side and gave me a half smile.

"Then why didn't you say it back?" he asked, soon our fingers intertwined. Our faces came close to ech other.

"I was stunned and didn't know what to say after that beautiful song. I was amazed by that great voice of yours", I said, Ichigo blushed and smiled.

"Thanks for stating the obvious", he said in a high pitched voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Where have I heard that one?" I asked, he laughed and went back inside his body.

Ichigo's POV

I hurry ran back to class and when I got there, Rukia was already in her Gigai. I saw people whispering when I was walking to my seat. I rolled my eyes to Rukia, she looked at me and gave me a flirty smile.

_After School_

I waited outside for Rukia since she had to use the bathroom. I'm so glad she loves me back. Soon I felt something or someone tugging the end of my hair.

"Rukia, I love you and all but you need to stop pulling my hair", I said and slapped her hand. She just rolled her eyes. I smirked and picked her up bridal style. I didn't have to throw her over my shoulder like I did with Orihime since Rukia only weighed like 90 pounds. She gasped and her face redden.

"Your so light", I said, she just bit her bottom lip.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked after awhile.

"To get ice cream", I said, she rested her head on my chest.

Rukia's POV

I could hear Ichigo heart beat. I looked up at him, he had the semi permanent scowl on his face. I sighed, I wonder why he's always been so protective of me? I remember the last time I saw him, right before I went with Renji and Byakuya back to the Soul Society, he looked so sad.

"Hey Ichigo", I said suddenly, he just grunted. "What did Orihime want to talk to you about?" I asked, his face soften.

"She asked about me and you. What do I see in you that I don't in her", he answered.

"Why do you like me?" I asked, he smiled like he remembered something.

"Well your hair isn't almost my color. You have really pretty eyes, nice legs, a good personality, smart and you can kiss good. Now tell me what you like about me", he said, I smiled from his compliments.

"Well, you have an interesting hair color. Your very... strong, you have a lively family, can sing good, play the guitar, and there's lots of over stuff I like about you", I said, he lifted me up higher. Then he kissed me. We kissed for a minute then started heading to the ice cream shop. We sat by the window, I had vanilla and he had chocolate. I finished before him and waited for him.

"You have some on your lips", I said.

"I do? Can you pass me that napkin?" he asked, I smiled.

"I have a better way", I said, I leaned across the table. I licked his lips then kissed him. When I was done I sat back in my seat. He sat there dumbfounded, just like when I hugged him. He had a blank expression then shook his head.

Ichigo's POV

Rukia's never been flirty before. I flinched when I felt Rukia's foot touch mine. Soon she started brushing her feet against mine more. Ohhh, I get it now. She wants to play footsie now, I'm so stupid. I started playing footsie with her.

"Lets get out of here"

Nobody's POV

Ichigo and Rukia went home. When they got inside, Isshin said they were going to a public pool and asked if they wanted to come or stay home and do some 'rounds'. Ichigo kicked his dad in the face and said yes.

Ichigo's POV

We took the bus there since it wasn't too far. I sitting on the bus and Rukia was sitting on my lap. I took out my silver iPod and started to listen to it.

_I feel like I've just seen the sun for the first time_

_You make my life bright cuz you shine_

_It's you and me baby, its our time_

_I'm livin my dream girl cuz you mine_

_You got me skipping down the street_

_And singin love songs all outta key_

_I didn't smoke nothin, but I feel so high_

_And I know why_

_It's a love thing, its got to be_

_Your hearts all locked and I got the key_

_It feels like I just won the lottery_

_Cuz I got my girl and she got me_

_Your my new obsession, all I want to do, you my new obsession girl_

Its strange how that's kinda true.

_[Chorus]_

_I feel on top of the world witcha baby, I wanna dance and party tonight_

_I feel on top of the world with my lady, I'm gonna rock your body all night_

_She make me wanna say la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, ohh_

_I can't get you out my mind, everything you do is feelin right_

_Remember that way you caught my eye?, I remember that way you was walking_

_Ooh girl watch out now, you looked at me, turned around and smiled_

_Gave me eyes, my heart went wild, hypnotized this love starts now_

_And how do I know your real, it really doesn't matter its the way I feel_

_You make me feel super like the man of steel_

_You got me going stupid picking daffodils_

_You my new obsession, all I want to do, you my new obsession girl_

_[Chorus]_

_I feel on top of the world witcha baby, I wanna dance and party tonight_

_I feel on top of the world with my lady, I'm gonna rock your body all night _

_She make me wanna say la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, hey, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la_

_you my new obsession, you my new obsession, you my new obsession, you my new obsession, you my new obsession, all I want to do, you my new obsession girl_

_I feel on top of the world witcha baby, I wanna dancex61_**(sorry I'm too lazy) **_da, da, da, da, da, da, da _

_dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance,_

_I feel on top of the world with you baby,_

_I wanna dance and party tonight_

_I feel on top of the world with my lady_

I furrowed my eyebrows. The bus stopped and we walked towards the swimming pool. That song is kinda how I am right now except I'm not picking flowers or dancing. My eyes widen when I saw Rukia taking off her dress.

"Rukia! Don't!" I yelled, I hurry pulled down her dress.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked, I slapped my forehead.

"You undress in the locker rooms. Not by the pool", I said.

"Ohh, okay then. Meet you by the pool", she said then walked to the locker rooms with Yuzu and Karin. I hurry changed and sat next to my dad on one with of the chairs. Soon I saw the girls with Rukia right behind them. She was wearing a string bikini, it was purple but the strings were darker. She waved at me and jumped into the pool. She started playing with the girls.

"So you and third daughter are dating?" dad asked suddenly, I looked at him with a bored expression.

"Yeah, I told her that I loved her", I said causally. Why am I telling my dad about my love life?

"Ichigo listen", dad said seriously, I turned to him. He looked serious. "You've loved Rukia before you even knew you had feelings for her", he said, my eyes widen. This doesn't make sense?

"Wipe that confused look off your face", he ordered, I just scowled.

"You don't make any sense", I said, he sighed.

"Listen closely. When you first met her, you started to fall in love with her unconsciously. You just realized your feelings later since you are pretty thick", dad said, I bowed my head and started to think. When I first saw her in that kimono, I thought she was cute. When I saw her at school, I pretended to be mad but was secretly happy. When she left, I was depressed since I failed to save someone that was in the rain. When I saw her at her execution, I was glad to see she was okay. When Grimmjow impaled Rukia with his hand, I has enraged and wanted to kill him. When I saw her in that golden shield I thought she'd die but when I was relived when she was healed. I was worried when her spiritual pressure dropped in Hueco Mundo. I didn't want to let go of her gaze when I saw her fighting that arrancar and I had to go save Orihime. Lastly I discovered my feelings when I woke up looking at her face after defeating Aizen. Dad's right. I've been in love with her ever since I met her.

**The song was called La la la by LMFAO. Thanks for the reviews. **


	7. Love

Ichigo's POV

I sat in the hot tub, relaxing. I closed my eyes then heard my dad's annoying voice.

"We're going home, you want to come or stay?" he asked, I shook my head. I saw a familiar pair of fair colored legs.

"Is.. it hot?" she asked, I nodded, she stepped her foot into the bubbles and jumped. I chuckled.

"Just slowly get in", I instructed, she bit her bottom lip and stepped in. She swam next to me and sat on my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head next to mine.

"So.. you never answered my question", she said.

"What?" I asked.

"What does 'go all the way' mean?" she asked, my face redden and scratched nervously behind my head.

"I'll show you at home", I said then picked her up bridal style and headed to the locker rooms.

_After Getting Dressed_

We walked home, our fingers intertwined. Rukia swung her arm. We got home and everyone was asleep. I lead her upstairs. She sat on the bed and swung her legs.

"So... Now?" she asked, I furrowed my eyebrows and I looked at me feet.

"Yeah...", I said. I took off my shirt and my socks.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she asked, I sighed. I walked over to her and pinned her down. My hands on top of hers, her violet eyes looked scared.

"Go all the way means to have sex but if you love someone you call it 'making love'", I said, she bit her bottom lip.

"You want to make love... to me?" she asked, I nodded. Her eyes wondered away from my eyes. We locked eyes and her cheeks were flushed.

"I love you Ichigo but... I don't think I'm ready yet...", she said after awhile.

"I love too and I don't want to hurt or lose you so we can do it whenever your ready", I said, she smiled at me.

"Your so sweet", she whispered, I had a weak smile and leaned in. I kissed her and she kissed back.

"That's my boy...", a certain dumb ass whispered. A vein appeared on my forehead. I look at my dad who is crouching and Yuzu is doing the same thing. Karin is just outside the room looking irritated.

"Dad... What the hell is your problem?" I asked, I didn't yell this time since I didn't want to bust Rukia's eardrums.

"Hey dad, what were they about to do?" Yuzu asked.

"Oh son, you've grown to be such a wonderful man. I never knew that you'd treat a lady right and is very nice to third daughter but I see the way you two fight and you know what that means?" he asked.

"What?" I asked. He grinned.

"That means you two are VERY good in-", I punched his eye and kicked him in the stomach. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close.

"Why the fuck would you say THAT when your daughters are right there?" I whispered, he still had that goofy expression on his face.

"Son, I just can't help myself", he answered. I gave him a weird look.

"That doesn't answer my question", I said.

"Its so cute seeing you being such a big softy to third daughter", he said, I growled.

"The reason I'm nice to her is because I love her and could you just stop interrupting whatever we're doing?" I asked, he nodded but I knew he had his fingers crossed. I sighed and let him go.

"You guys should go to bed", I said then weirdly enough, Rukia yawned and went to the bathroom to change.

_In Bed_

I laid in bed, unable to sleep. I glanced over at Rukia. She was snuggled next to me, fast asleep. I had the radio on as background music again.

_I'm in love with the girl I hate_

_She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me_

_I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor_

_I'd trade her in a second_

That's what I thought of her the first time I hung out with her.

_She's a backseat driver, a drama provider_

_An instant update of the world_

_She's a first class liar, a constant forgetter_

_(she's attractive but bitter)_

She is a liar, that's for sure.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_It's a turn around, turn around_

_Baby, don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time_

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with_

I hugged Rukia tightly and fell asleep.

**The song is called She's a Lady by Forever the Sickest Kids.**


	8. Control

Ichigo's POV

I woke up and yawned. I blinked and looked around nervously. This... wasn't my room. I looked and Rukia wasn't in my bed. Where the hell am I? I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was short, like how it used to be before I let it grow out. I looked kinda old like I'm in late 30s. I brushed my teeth and looked in my drawers, I saw some clothes that looked like they'd fit me. I walked downstairs and saw a little boy who had bright, spiky, orange hair like me but pale skin and violet eyes like Rukia.

"Morning dad", he said, I am so confused right now. I'm a dad... I walked into the kitchen and saw Rukia sitting at the table. She looked a little bit older but was still short. I saw another girl who was a teenager with raven hair and had a bang in the middle of her face like Rukia except her hair was longer and she had tan skin and amber eyes like me.

"Morning Ichigo", Rukia said, the girl glanced at me then went back to her toast.

"Ichigo, do you mind taking Chigo and Rukiruki to school?" Rukia asked, I scratched nervously behind my head. So that's what the kids names are. I nodded, and tapped Rukia on the head.

"So... do they have any Soul Reaper powers?" I asked, she smiled at me.

"How could you forget? Man your dense and yes they do", she said, I scowled harder.

"Dad, please look happy when you take me to school. My friends are afraid of you", Rukiruki said, I ruffled her hair.

"Then I'll make sure to look extra scary", I said, she rolled her eyes. Rukiruki was really beautiful but had a faint scowl on her face and Chigo was cute. I looked out the window, I guess we're in Karakura town.

"Rukia where do I happen to work?" I asked, she sighed.

"You are a captain and your barracks are at Urahara shop. Rukiruki, make sure you go there after school okay Remember to train her Ichigo and not let Urahara do it" she said, Rukiruki nodded.

"Then what do I do?" Chigo asked.

"Your going with me to visit your uncle", Rukia said, I raised an eyebrow.

"... Are you talking about Byakuya?" I asked, she nodded. Chigo smiled and started playing with his toy.

"Why would you want to take him there? I don't think Chigo wants to hangout with someone who has a pole up his ass all the time", I said, Rukiruki snorted and Chigo laughed. Rukia stood up and led me into a hallway.

"Don't curse in front of the kids", she said, I smirked.

"Well what are you gonna do about it?" I asked, she smiled. She said something but I didn't hear her.

"What?" I asked, she repeated it but I still couldn't hear her. Soon everything was going white and my eyes fluttered open. I groaned and saw that I was in my room again. I looked and saw Rukia, she was still asleep. I sighed and shook her, we should probably should get ready for school.

"Morning...", she murmured, I smiled at her then sighed. She still looked young.

_On the way to School_

I decided to give Rukia a piggyback ride.

"Something on your mind?" she asked suddenly.

"I had such a strange dream", I said, she raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't... erotic was it?" she asked, my face redden.

Rukia's POV

"It wasn't... erotic was it?" I asked, I knew boys had perverted dreams because Renji told me he had one. Ichigo's face redden.

"I stopped having those dreams when I was 14. Anyway...", he said quietly. "Me and you were married and we had a two kids. The oldest was named Rukiruki and the other one was Chigo", I bit my bottom lip. Ichigo actually dreamed about us married... with kids.

"Say something!" Ichigo yelled, I snapped out of my thoughts.

"I think... its cute", I said, I giggled when he had a funny expression.

"Wipe that stupid look off your face", I ordered, he shook his head.

"How is that cute? I'd thought you would cry or something", he said, I giggled and nuzzled my face closer to his.

"So... You'd really want to marry me?" I asked, he tensed up.

"Of course. I love you and I can't picture myself with anyone else", he answered, I nibbled on his neck then started giving him a, what humans call it, a 'hickey'. His face was red and his were eyes wide the whole time. I finished and he sighed.

"You like it?" I asked, he nodded shyly. I smiled and kissed his cheek. His face was now crimson and he gave a weak smile. He acts so tough and mean on the outside but is sweet and like a marshmallow on the inside.

Ichigo's POV

I sat in my seat unable to pay attention. All of a sudden I heard shrill laughter. I quickly looked around but everyone was taking notes. I covered my left eye.

_Hollow me..._

**Ah king. Its so sweet seeing you in love**

_Why are you trying to take control?_

**I'm not**

… _What?_

**When you let your guard down, feel weak. I reluctantly take control**

… _But I never let my guard down_

**Well, you've been getting soft from a certain midget**

_This isn't Rukia's fault so don't bring her in this_

I felt something hit my head.

"Mr. Kurosaki! Please pay attention", Ms. Oochi said, I nodded without letting anyone see my eye.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Orihime asked, I looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Nothing to worry about", I whispered, then bowed my head.

_Stop trying to control me!_

**No**

I growled and punched my desk. Everyone looked at me and Ms. Oochi glared at me, I gave her a sheepish smile and she continued writing on the board.

"Is it your...?" Rukia asked, I nodded.

**Lets make a deal king**

… _I already hating this_

**Let me out for the day then I'll never try to control you again**

… _Are you sure?_

… **Would I ever lie to you?**

_Yes and fine but don't ruin my reputation got it?_

**Of course king! I would never*laughs* sorry I couldn't say that with a strait face**

_Lets just get this over with..._


	9. Mischief

Hichigo's POV

I took full control of king's body. He still looked the same. I saw glass and I saw that I had hollow eyes instead of his regular eyes. I looked in his bag and found some tinted sunglasses. Perfect. Ha, this was a mistake Ichigo. I put them on and glanced at the ice queen. She sat there drawing those shitty bunnies. I heard an annoying sound and I saw everyone leaving. I had a smirk on my face and dashed out of the school. Hmm, what should I do to ruin Ichigo's reputation?

_Hey! You said you wouldn't!_

**Did I say that? I meant something else**

I felt someone tug on my hand. I looked down and grinned.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked, I shrugged.

"I don't know sweetheart. Maybe we could do a little hanky panky?" I suggested, she made a confused expression.

"Or maybe I could tap that nice ass of yours?" I suggested by rephrasing the words. She slapped me.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You just said you-", I tuned her out and shoved my hands in my pockets.

_Why the fuck would suggest that? Your such an asshole!_

I smirk and put my hand under her chin and pulled her close.

"Listen queen but this my time your wasting not Ichigo's so go bitch to someone else", I said then pulled off the sunglasses. Her violet eyes widen and her skin paled. I pushed her backwards and walked away. I saw some dorky kids playing with toys. I grinned and walked over to them.

"Look! I built a space ship", the little boy said, I towered over them and my grin widen.

"Mind if I play?" I asked, they nodded. I kicked their little 'space ship' and it fell apart. I made a shrill laugh and walked away. I saw some cute girls eating ice cream, I ran my fingers through my hair. Ichigo is alright looking so this should be easy.

"Hey ladies", I said, I tried to make a deep voice. The girls giggled and waved at me.

_After plenty of hours of mischief_

Rukia's POV

I sat on a bench, depressed and disappointed that Ichigo couldn't keep control of himself. How could he let his hollow say that? It was raining which made it worse for me. The rain brings back bad memories. I sighed, I wish I had an umbrella but I didn't. My eyes got watery and couldn't hold back the tears, they slide down my cheeks and I bit my bottom lip. I didn't want to start bawling. All of a sudden the rain stopped and I looked up. An umbrella covered me and I saw Ichigo holding it up for me. His hollow eyes were gone and his amber ones were there. He sat down on the bench still covering me but not himself.

"Why are you alone?" he asked, I leaned on him and sighed.

"Because you weren't here and...", I said but I started crying. He didn't say anything but he just hugged me. That was all I needed, no one to question me but to just be there to listen and hug me.

"Lets go home", he whispered, I nodded but I couldn't stop crying. This must be hard for him too since his mother died in the rain and I left to the Soul Society in the rain too.

Ichigo's POV

I carried Rukia home. I hated that she cried, I never want to see her cry again. We came home and hurry got a towel for her.

"You should take a shower or you'll get a cold", I said, she nodded and went upstairs. She took a quick shower and came out wearing a purple silk night gown. The straps were black lace.

"Wow...", I said under my breath. I went to change but flinched when I heard thunder. I leaned against the wall in the shower because I liked the feeling of the hot water. I sighed, I wanted to know why Rukia was crying. She is a very strong person but she showed her vulnerable side back there and she hardly ever does. She mostly acts stubborn and serious. I wish my mom was here, I could go to her for these things and she'd probably like Rukia. I can't go to my dad anyway he wasn't even here. He took the girls to the movies. I turned off the shower and grabbed my towel. Maybe... Just maybe I'll get her turned on then maybe we could... heh, heh.

Rukia's POV

I laid on Ichigo's bed, I wasn't sleepy yet but I just felt like relaxing. I was sucking on a cherry lollipop. I was on my stomach and I facepalmed. The door opened and I glanced over at Ichigo then looked at him again. He was wet and only wearing a towel. His hair was covering his eyes and he wasn't looking at me. I slowly took the lollipop out of my mouth and rolled over on my side.

"Why aren't you dressed?" I asked, he shrugged.

"I dunno", he said then he walked over to his drawers.

"You know... You don't have to sleep with a shirt on...", I said, he turned around then his towel fell. My eyes widen and I covered my mouth. He looked down and hurry put his towel back on. I giggled and laid on my back. The rain got heavier.

"I was wondering if you wanted to...*clicks his tongue*?" he asked, my face reddens and move my bang out of my face but if falls back into place.

"Ichigo, I know your a teenager and you have changing hormones and all but-"

"WHAT! What are you talking about? It's not about hormones, I just wanted to try it and see how it's like. How it feels", he said, my face softened. I looked out the window and looked back at Ichigo. He's done everything for me and I won't do anything for him in return.

"Okay... Just remember Ichigo. I'm giving you my love and my body", I said, he nodded and walked over to me. I took off my night gown. He threw his towel and looked in his drawer.

"What are you doing?" I asked, he didn't look at me.

"I don't want to get you pregnant so I'm gonna use a condom", he said then started sliding something on his... privates. He pushed himself on top of me and we started making love.


	10. Fairytales Part One

Ichigo's POV

I laid in bed just thinking. Rukia was sleeping on me and I caressed her hair. It was still raining and today was Saturday. I sighed, Rukia nuzzled her face closer to mine. She had put on her nightgown after we had sex and all I had on was my boxers. I was glad that dad didn't bust in through the door last night.

"ICHIGO!" dad yelled, I groaned and ignored him. The door opened and dad looked happy over something.

"What do you want?" I asked, I saw his goofy smile widen when he saw Rukia on me.

"I have a surprise for you", he said.

Rukia's POV

I woke up and saw Isshin in the room. Ichigo sat up and I laid on his chest. I saw a tall woman walk in with long, wavy, light brown hair. She had dark brown eyes and was very pretty. She smiled and I looked at Ichigo, he had a sad expression.

"Mom?" Ichigo said after awhile.

"Yes, its me sweetie", she said, I moved off of him so he could see his mother. He didn't move he just sat there in shock.

"Go hug your mom Ichigo", I said, he looked away.

"I'm only wearing boxers remember?" he asked, I just covered myself with the covers. She walked over to Ichigo and hugged him tightly.

"Oh I missed you so much!" she exclaimed, Ichigo hugged back. I sat on the bed and looked out the window. Ichigo had found the person he lost in the rain and I hadn't.

"Your is hair is so long now and your so handsome", she said, I got off the bed. I didn't want them to see my vulnerable side, Ichigo had already seen it and I didn't want anyone else to. I brushed past Isshin and he stopped me.

"Lets talk downstairs", he said, I looked at him. He looked serious and not goofy. We went downstairs and we sat in the kitchen, I sat at the table and he got his coffee. He sat down and took a long sip of his coffee.

"I guess you saw Ichigo's mother Masaki", he said, I nodded. "I'm very proud of Ichigo, he found his soul mate at only 16", he said, my eyes widen.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"You know he's deeply in love with you. He cares for you and always wants to be there to protect you", he said. I pushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"He loves me that much?" I asked, he nodded. I sighed and my eyes wondered somewhere else.

Ichigo's POV

"So who was that girl?" mom asked, I blushed.

"Rukia Kuchiki, my girlfriend and... the girl who changed my life", I said, mom smiled.

"How sweet. Is she a nice girl?" she asked, I snorted.

"She used to be really mean to me but she just teases me now", I said, she nodded.

"Sweetheart, were you the one who went to the Soul Society to save her from her execution?" she asked, I nodded. She smiled.

"Yeah, I defeated most of the captains and I saved her life but how did you know?" I asked.

"Isshin was right, you are kinda dense but in the Rukongai they said that a boy with bright orange hair came and defeated the west gate keeper", she said, I smiled proudly.

"Uh mom, can I get dressed? I mean I would love to keep talking to you but you know", I said, she smiled and left. While I was getting dressed the door opened and Rukia walked in. She looked at me and gave me a weak smile.

"Is something-" she kissed me, soon I fell backwards and we kissed again and again and again. She broke the kiss and stared at me.

"I love you so much Ichigo", she said then embraced me.

"Yeah, yeah. I know", I said, she got off me and went to change. I put on my shirt and went downstairs. Yuzu and Karin were hugging mom and dad was being annoying. I stood there for a minute before a certain midget bumped behind me.

"Move strawberry!" Rukia yelled, I glared at her. I blocked all the ways she could escape.

"Make me midget", I said and emphasized the word 'midget'. She stood on her tiptoes and leaned in. I almost kissed her soft lips but she hurry shoved me and ran past me. I rolled my eyes and followed everyone into the kitchen.

"What are we doing today?" Yuzu asked, dad shrugged.

"We could read a story? I have some American fairytales", he said, I scowled.

"Why would we want to-"  
"Okay, lets read the stories!" Masaki said, the girls squealed while me and Rukia just sat there.

"Everyone in the living room!" dad yelled and did a pose. Me and Karin rolled our eyes. We walked into the living room and my family sat on the couch. I sat on the floor leaning against the wall. Rukia sat next to me and she leaned on me.

"Which one should I read first?"

**Please send me reviews or messages about which Disney fairytale Isshin should read. Thank you. Isshin went to the Soul Society and found her and yeah. **


	11. Fairytales Part Two

Nobody's POV

"Once open a time..."

Fairytale

King Byakuya has finally found his little sister, princess Hisana. She is an infant and the kingdom was celebrating her first birthday.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming to princess Hisana's birthday", Byakuya said then did cheers. The three good fairies who were about to give their blessings were Rangiku, Yourichi, and Soi Fon. Rangiku goes up to her and waves her wand.

"I give her the gift of beauty!" she exclaimed then fluffed her layered blonde hair. Yourichi goes next and waves her wand.

"I give her the gift of drawing!" she exclaimed then drew a bunny with her finger in the air. Lastly, Soi Fon went up and was about to give her the last blessing but was interrupted by the evil witch Orihime. Everyone got quiet and backed away from her.

"Hello Byakuya", she said, Byakuya glared at her.

"What do you want?" he asked, she gave a bitter laugh.

"I'm hurt that you didn't invite me to little Hisana's birthday. Since you did that I'll give my own blessing. On her 16th birthday, she will die touching a spinning wheel's spindle", Orihime said then disappeared. Byakuya frowned and looked at his sister.

"Soi Fon, use your blessing to let her not die on her 16th birthday, let her fall into a deep sleep", Yourichi said.

"And she should wake up by true love's kiss!" Rangiku said, they gave her weird looks. "I think it's romantic", she crossed her arms.

"As you wish", Soi Fon said then waved her wand. Soon the three fairies took Hisana away secretly and raised her themselves. They told her they were her aunts and never used magic.

Years later, Hisana is renamed Rukia and she is a beautiful young girl.

"I'm going outside!" Rukia called, the fairies nodded and were secretly making her a birthday cake and a ballroom gown. Rukia walked outside and sat down by a tree, she sketched her favorite animal, the rabbit. Only once she sketched a beautiful rabbit but she usually draws horrible rabbits. Soon she heard hooves and looked up. She saw a prince riding a horse, he had bright orange hair with a scowl. It was prince Ichigo, he looked around and saw Rukia.

"Oh hello there, I didn't see you", he said, a vein appeared on Rukia's forehead.

"What, are you saying I'm small?" she asked, Ichigo seemed annoyed now.

"I didn't say that", he said, Rukia just rolled her eyes and continued her sketch. Ichigo got off his horse and walked over to her.

"What do you want?" she asked, he glared at her and sat down next to her.

"I came here to get away from my controlling parents but if I can't relax then I better leave", Ichigo said then was about to leave. Rukia felt guilty then grabbed his leg.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to leave", she said, Ichigo smirked but she didn't see it. He sat back down and glanced at her drawings. He laughed.

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" he asked, Rukia punched his arm, she forgot he was a prince.

"It's a bunny! Can't you tell?" she asked.

"I would have never asked if I could tell", he answered, Rukia rolled her eyes and looked at Ichigo.

"I never got your name", Ichigo said, Rukia looked at him and held his hand.

"Rukia and you?" she asked, Ichigo smiled.

"Prince Ichigo and I think your beautiful", he said, Rukia blushed and they leaned in. Rukia heard aunt Yourichi call her and she hurry stood up.

"I'm sorry but I have to go", she said then dashed back to her house. Ichigo frowned and got on his horse. What the tow didn't know was that Orihime's magical fairies were watching and found out who Rukia was, she was actually princess Hisana. Orihime had an evil smile and went to the Kuchiki's castle. The fairies told Rukia about her past and put the dress on her. They went to the castle and Rukia was pleased to see her brother and Ichigo. Ichigo was amazed to see Rukia in a ballroom dress. All of a sudden, Rukia was led upstairs and touched a spindle, she fell asleep. The fairies run upstairs and found her sleeping so they find Ichigo but Orihime's fairies stop him from kissing Rukia. The fairies distract the other fairies so Ichigo could go and kiss Rukia. He goes upstairs and kisses her which kills Orihime. Rukia and Ichigo go downstairs and dance to the waltz. The end.

Reality

Isshin closed the book, everyone except Ichigo enjoyed the story. Ichigo scowled harder and crossed his arms.

"Oh Ichigo, you shouldn't do that or that will become permanent", Masaki said, Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, and Rukia laughed.

"It's already permanent", Karin said, Ichigo grumbled something.

**The story was Sleeping Beauty, I'm sorry if it wasn't that good, I was working on something else. **


	12. Secrets

**Sorry everyone, my laptop got a virus last Thursday so I couldn't make any stories. **

**Enjoy:)**

Ichigo's POV

It was the next day and I was getting dressed, me and Rukia did _it_ again. Rukia said she wasn't feeling too good and wanted to stay home.

"Are you sure?" I asked, she looked at me.

"Positive, I don't think you should miss a day of school for me", she answered then groaned. "I think I might vomit today", she said, her skin was paler then usual. I frowned and went over to her. I kissed her flushed cheeks and we just embraced.

"See you later, love you", I mumbled, she stared at me then laid back down. I walked downstairs and saw mom and Yuzu cooking together. Mom smiled.

"Good morning sweetheart", she said.

"Morning", I said then looked around. Why hasn't dad attacked me yet? Doesn't matter. I was glad that my sisters could see our mom, I almost smiled but bit my lower lip. I walked outside and started to whistle.

"ICHIGO!" a familiar voice called, I looked over my shoulder. It was Keigo and Mizuiro. I gave them a half wave and waited for them to catch up.

"Hey guys", I said, they greeted me.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Mizuiro asked, I sighed.

"She's sick", I replied, they nodded and started talking about some show called _Bad Shield _I listened but kept thinking about her, she doesn't get sick that often. Anyway, I wonder how everyone will take it when I tell them me and Rukia are visiting the Soul Society to tell Byakuya about us... Damn, I got goosebumps just thinking about that.

Rukia's POV

I flushed the toilet and wiped the sweat from my forehead. This is the second time I threw up, what the hell is wrong with me? I slowly went downstairs and headed for the clinic. When I opened the door, I saw Masaki and Isshin kissing.

"Isshin...", I said, he broke the kiss and they looked flustered.

"Oh... Third daughter what is it?" he asked, I walked up to him.

"I threw up again", I said, he frowned and felt my forehead.

"You don't have a fever, I know this is personal but did you and Ichigo...?" he asked, I blushed.

"Yes...", I mumbled, he opened a drawer and handed me something.

"Ichigo's teenage hormones must be kicking in", Masaki said, Isshin chuckled.

"Go into the bathroom and urinate on it, if there is a happy face then you are... pregnant but if not then you aren't", he ordered, I gulped and went into the bathroom. I did what he said and waited for the results. I sat on the floor if the bathroom and finally looked at it. My eyes widen and sweat dropped. I felt tears swell up in my eyes. I dropped the thing on the floor and bowed my head in shame. I felt the tears slide down my cheeks and I whimpered. I heard a knock at the door.

"Rukia, are you alright?" Masaki asked, I cried out loud.

"What am I gonna do?" I cried, she sighed.

"There are three options. One: keep the baby, two: adoption, or three: abortion", she said, I wiped away my tears. I sighed and stood up, I opened the door and decided to do the shameful option.

Ichigo's POV

I unlocked the door and didn't get greeted by my dad's beating.

"I'm home", I said, they all said hello. "Where's dad and Rukia?" I asked, I saw mom tense up while Karin shrugged. I plopped down on the couch and sat next to Karin. After awhile the door opened and I saw the two missing people. They were carrying groceries and Rukia's eyes were red like she cried.

"Hey", I said, she just gave me a weak smile. We all ate dinner together, we ate spaghetti and Rukia wouldn't speak unless spoken too. After eating me and Rukia went upstairs and put our suitcase(we were sharing one since we wouldn't stay there too long) and were getting ready for bed.

"You wanna take a shower first?" she asked, I blushed and looked at her.

"Lets take a bath together", I said, her face redden. "Come on, it'll be fun", I said then grabbed her hand. She looked away then moved her feet. I made sure that no one was seeing us go together. Right when I was about to shut the door someone called me.

"Ichigo, where's Rukia?" mom asked, I laughed nervously.

"She's on the roof?" I said but sounded like a question, she eyed me but went off somewhere. I shut and locked the door. I took off my clothes then sat in the tub. Rukia came in with a towel and threw off right after she came in. I had a toothy smile on my face, she cocked her head to the side.

"Wipe that perverted look off your face", she said, I laughed and got a rag. I grabbed the soap and washed her back. Then she washed mine.

"I haven't had a bath in years", I said, she smiled. I saw a bucket and filled it with water, I poured it all on Rukia. Her mouth hung and her hair was stringy. She glared at me then poured some water on me. She giggled and my bangs covered my face.

Rukia's POV

I giggled at what I did. Then I blushed because Ichigo's bangs covered his eyes, he was _really_ handsome with long hair. After the bath we went to bed.

_The next day and entering the Soul Society_

We came in, it's been awhile since I've seen Ichigo in his soul reaper clothing. I just wanted to get this over with. We went over to Byakuya's mansion and I rang the doorbell. Genrei answered the door and he smiled.

"Hello Rukia. Oh, this must be Ichigo Kurosaki", he said, Ichigo shook his hand. "Byakuya is in his room", we followed Genrei and I saw Byakuya reading, he looked up and closed his book. I walked over to him and I sat down and faced him, Ichigo did the same.

"Hello brother", I said then nudged Ichigo.

"Yo Byakuya", he said, I sighed and Byakuya looked annoyed.

"Hello Rukia and Ichigo Kurosaki. Now what is it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked coldly. I sat up strait and took a deep breath.

"Um, me and Ichigo... we're seeing each other", I said, Byakuya didn't say anything.

"Yes I know, you see each other everyday", He said, I tensed up.

"I mean we're an item", I rephrased it. He shook his head.

"If this is some kind of joke then I don't like it, I don't take jokes lightly now tell me what you really wanted to say", he said, sweat dropped. I opened my mouth but Ichigo talked.

"Listen Byakuya, I know you're forcing yourself to not believe what you're hearing but believe it. This isn't a joke and I love your sister", Ichigo said, my eyes widen and I looked back at Byakuya.

"Listen child but if you're seeing Rukia then you have some rules to follow and Rukia", Byakuya said then stood up. "You had to pick someone who looked exactly like _him_ didn't you?" I tensed up even more. He motioned for Ichigo to follow him.

Ichigo's POV

I followed Byakuya and he led me to an office. He sat behind a desk while I just sat down facing him.

"Now, if you'll be dating my sister then you have to call me Captain Kuchiki, respect me, don't be rude..."

_An hour later_

"And lastly, if you make Rukia cry in front of me then I will kill you", he said, I nodded. So much for welcoming me to the family. I walked out the room and I didn't feel Rukia's spiritual pressure. I headed for the exit but I bumped into Genrei.

"You know where's Rukia?" I asked, he told me that she was at 13th division barracks. I flash stepped and saw Ukitake giving candy to Toshiro.

"Hey Ukitake, hey Toshiro-"

"It's CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA to YOU!"

"Why hello Ichigo, what brings you here?" he asked, Toshiro walked away.

"I heard Rukia was here", I said, all he did was smile.

"She went to 6th division barracks just awhile ago", he said, I clenched my fists.

"Uh, can I ask you something?" I asked, he nodded. "I heard that there is someone who looks exactly like me. Could you tell me who it is?" I asked, Ukitake tensed up.

"Come with me", he said, we flashed stepped to his office. He slowly handed me a picture then coughed. I furrowed my eyebrows. The guy did look like me. He had long shaggy, raven hair, aqua green eyes, and a lighter color skin then me. He had a big toothy smile and was giving a thumbs up.

"What's his name?" I asked, Ukitake sighed.

"Kaien Shiba. He was my lieutenant but died", he said, I placed the photo back on his desk.

"How did Rukia know him?" I asked, Ukitake chuckled.

"He trained Rukia, she admired him. They would spend all day together... He was Rukia's only friend in this division", he said then coughed. I frowned, could Rukia have had a crush on him? Is she only dating me because I look like him? What if every time we made love, she was thinking of him instead of me? Oh god damn, all these thoughts running through my head...

Rukia's POV

We left the Soul Society and Ichigo didn't speak to me. He would only nod or grunt in response every time I said something. We got home and I decided to sleep in the closet since it seemed like Ichigo wasn't feeling pleasant.

_At School_

I sat in class bored so I started to doodle. I tried talking to Ichigo but he wouldn't say anything. I raised my hand.

"Ms. Oochi, may I talk to Ichigo outside?" I asked, she nodded. I walked outside and he followed. I slide the door shut and I paced back and forth.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, he took his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms.

"Do you love me?" he asked, I was surprised but went back to my neutral face.

"Of course but-"

"Then why didn't you tell me about Kaien?" he asked, my eyes widen and I tensed up.

"He brings me bittersweet memories", I said quietly. He scowled and started to pace back and forth.

"Were you two ever an item?" he asked, my face redden.

"No! We were just friends! He's my superior and he's married", I said, he looked frustrated.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice went up a notch. I looked away.

"Because... when I talk about him, I feel guilty because I was the one who ended his life", I answered, his face softened then he looked angry suddenly.

"Have any other secrets?" he asked, I looked at my feet.

"I...-"

"Spit it out!"

"I got an abortion...", I whispered, his eyes widen and he took a step back. He started sweating and looked scared.

"... What?" I looked him in the eyes.

"I got an abortion", I repeated.

"Why would you do that? And when did you even get it?" he asked, I almost started crying.

"I got it that day when I was sick and I did this for you!" I exclaimed, he scoffed.

"You killed our child!" he yelled, I felt a shiver go up my spine.

"This child would have ruined our lives! I'm not ready for a baby and your certainly aren't. If my brother found out then he would have found me as a disgrace and never speak to me... If I kept this baby, you would have to drop out and not accomplish anything in life and I don't want that. I just want you to live your life and not worry about taking care of a baby when you come home...", I said but my voice cracked when I spoke. His face softened.

"Rukia I...", I went back into the classroom and took a deep breath. Ichigo slowly walked in.

_Later that night_

Ichigo's POV

I walked downstairs and still didn't see Rukia. She wasn't in the closet or downstairs. It was raining and I came home not right after school.

"Dad, where's Rukia?" I asked, he looked at me and frowned.

"She said she was leaving", he said, my face fell. I hurry put on my shoes and ran out the door. I didn't care if it was raining, I just couldn't let her leave without saying goodbye. I ran and saw her in the park.

"Rukia!" I yelled, she glanced at me. I ran faster and caught up with her.

"Why are you here?" she asked, she was soaking wet like me.

"You can't leave", I said, she frowned.

Rukia's POV

I saw Ichigo on his knees, he was breathing heavily then grabbed my hand. He was trembling.

"You can't leave me again... not like this...", he said, he sounded scared and sad. My face softened. "The last time you left was in the rain and you were gonna die. If you leave now... Then I'll never forgive myself and have a hole in my heart", he said, my eyes widen when he looked at me. He had tears in his eyes and his bangs covered his amber eyes. "Please... Don't leave me again...", he asked, his voice begging me. I hugged him tightly.

"I'll never leave you... I just thought you were mad at me and...", I said but trailed off. He kissed me and I kissed back.

"Thank you...", he whispered.


	13. Deja Vu

Ichigo's POV

Me and Rukia were out on a date. We haven't really been out on dates before but we wanted to have one today. We were going to a water park since a heat wave came to Karakura. I borrowed my dad's car and it took several hours to get there. Rukia enjoyed the way there since she kept asking about the rides there. I was glad that she stayed with me. I saw the park and I parked. We headed towards the entrance but I had to hold Rukia's hand so that she wouldn't run away. I gave them our tickets and we changed. She came out wearing the same bikini she wore when we went to the pool. I just had some black swimming trunks. I noticed that some girls were staring at my abs. I squeezed Rukia's hand and I saw a tall water slide.

"Lets go on this", I said then we waited in line.

"This is taking too long", Rukia whined.

"Shut up... We're next soon", I said, she rolled her eyes. We were next and the guy who pushed the people smiled at us.

"Together?" he asked, I nodded. Rukia sat on the slide then I sat behind her. I held her tight. The guy pushed us and Rukia screamed the whole way down. Water splashed on us and we flew into a pool of water. I swam towards the shallow end and Rukia did the same.

"That was fun!" she exclaimed, I laughed and lead her to another ride. We had to use a tube for the next ride. There was a guy in front of me, my eyes widen because he looked exactly like Grimmjow except for the blue hair, hole, tattoo, and mask. He had the same, spiky hair except it was black, sapphire blue eyes, and a scar that went across his chest. He had that angry expression that Grimmjow had. Sweat dropped and I wondered why he looked like him. I nudged Rukia.

"Rukia", I said, she didn't look at me.

"Hmm?"

"Doesn't... that guy in front of us look like Grimmjow? The Arrancar who brought 5 other Arrancars with him to invade Karakura", I asked, Rukia stood on her tip toes and stared at the guy. Her eyes widen and she crossed her arms.

"He does look just like him... but I doubt it's really him. It is said that everyone has someone who looks almost identical to them", Rukia said, I nodded. I look like Kaien for one. I don't know who Rukia's twin is. The guy looked over his shoulder and he glared at me for no reason. I glared at him back, he grunted and moved forward. We walked up the stairs and it was almost our turn. "Mind if you sit in the front?" Rukia asked, I shrugged. I sat in the front of the tube then Rukia sat behind me. I felt her silk smooth skin on my back. Her arms were around me. The person shoved us then we slide down into the darkness. Rukia laughed or screamed, I couldn't really tell. We came out of the darkness and started spinning, water was flying everywhere. We went into a hole then splashed into a pool. We got off the tube and onto the concrete. I accidentally bumped into the guy who looked like Grimmjow.

"Sorry", I said, he glared at me. We stared at each other for a minute.

"You... look familiar... Have we met?" he asked, even his sounded like Grimmjow's. I frowned.

"Uh no", I answered, he nodded.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki", I said, he narrowed his eyes then they widen. He took a step back from me and he looked afraid. I looked over my shoulder. A giant hollow was about to eat someone's soul.

"Rukia!" I yelled, she punched me out with her glove and I slashed the hollow. I flashed step back and tried to get back into my body. When I did I saw the guy staring at me with his mouth open.

"What the-How the-Just what the hell are you?" he yelled then fell the ground. I saw that Rukia used that memory lost thing on him. Some people crowded around him. I felt a strong tug then all of a sudden I got dragged to another ride.

"What the hell Rukia? You can't do that in public places!"

"Oh shut up! I did it because he can't find out about hollows and other Soul Reaper things", Rukia said. I rolled my eyes and followed her.

Rukia's POV

Me and Ichigo were sitting in the shade, drinking ice cold soda. I liked how bubbly the soda was. Ichigo was still upset about that mysterious guy he met though.

"So your saying that the people who own the 'water parks' close it during winter?" I asked, Ichigo nodded and took a sip of his soda.

"They have too, I mean, would you come if it was freezing cold?" he asked, I shook my head. It was really hot, I saw families together and couples together. The couples were wither acting lovey dovey or acting normal. It was strange how some humans could, as they call it, 'break up'.

"Ichigo", I called, he waited for me to continue. "Why do some people 'break up' with each other?" I asked, he shrugged.

"Sometimes they don't feel the spark or excitement that they used to feel before or the girl or boy is attracted to someone else. Lots of reasons actually", he answered then drank his soda. I pondered his answer. Maybe... that's why some married people cheat on each other. The 'spark' isn't there as it was before... I felt Ichigo nudge me. I looked up. "Oh calm down, that isn't gonna happen to us", he said then gave me a warm smile. I smiled and let my head fall on his shoulder. Ichigo cared for me completely and had a deep attraction towards me. I am glad that I picked him to be what Isshin called my 'soul-mate'.


	14. The Look Alikes

Rukia's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night. I stretched then sat up. Ichigo was still sleeping and I climbed over him. I slowly walked downstairs to get a cup of water. When I got there I heard whimpering. I drank my water but I still heard it. I went by the front door and I heard it get louder. I opened the door and saw a small dog or puppy. It was white with brown patches. It looked up at me with big brown eyes and gave me a look. I felt my lips curl up into a smile. I bent down and sat on the steps. I picked up the puppy and cradled it.

"Aw... how cute", I murmured, it licked my hand. The puppy was really soft and furry. I tapped his nose, I smiled because it was wet.

"What should I name you?" I thought out loud. The puppy just nibbled on my thumb. Hmm... Ooh! I got it! "Your name is going to be Chappy!" the puppy just yawned. I started stroking Chappy but paused. How am I going to explain to Ichigo and his family about Chappy? I can't just leave him outside, someone might take him. I stood up and hurry put on my shoes. I grabbed Chappy and quietly closed the door. Maybe Orihime won't mind watching him for a couple days.

Ichigo's POV

"ICHIGO!" dad yelled then almost kicked me in my face. I groaned and grabbed his ankles, I threw him out the door. I saw that Rukia wasn't in bed. I yawned and walked downstairs.

"Good morning Ichigo", mom said then looked at me. "Do you work out?" I shook my head.

"If fighting hollows is working out then yes", I said, she laughed. I saw Rukia talking to Yuzu. "Hey", she looked at me and smiled.

"Oh son, me and your mom is going to a restaurant tonight, you want to come?" dad asked, before I said anything Rukia spoke.

"It's a type of music, you should come tonight then you'll hear", he said, Rukia smiled and begged me to come.

"Fine, I'll go", I said, she smirked. On the way to school I saw Orihime walking ahead of us.

"Orihime!" I yelled, she looked back and waved at us. She stopped for us so we could catch up.

"Uh hi", she said, we exchanged hellos and started walking together. I told her about the Grimmjow look alike.

"Wow that's-" we stopped and stared at the blonde who walked past us. She looked exactly like adult Nel except she didn't have green hair or the skull on her head. Sweat dropped and I started getting paranoid.

"What... What the hell was that? She looked just like Nel!" I yelled, Orihime nodded while Rukia didn't know what we were talking about.

"Who's Nel?" Rukia asked, I started pacing back and forth.

"You know that little Arrancar who helped us travel to Los Noches? Yeah, well she has another form and she looked just like that girl who pasted by except for the blonde hair and skull", I said, Rukia just nodded. "First Grimmjow now Nel? Who else?" I asked no one in particular.

"Calm down Ichigo, maybe it's just a coincidence", Orihime suggested, I wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"Let's discuss this at school OK?" Rukia asked, I nodded and followed. We got there and Uryu noticed something was up.

"Did something happen?" he asked, I can't even speak.

"We saw two look alikes of two Arrancars", Rukia said, Uryu's eyes widen. After we told him about Grimmjow and Nel, he tried coming up with an explanation.

"Maybe... Urahara is up to something", Uryu said, I raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" I asked, Uryu shrugged.

"They are Espada right? Maybe he took them in as experiments are something like that", he answered.

"But the Grimmjow look alike could see hollows and Soul Reapers but didn't know what they were!" I yelled, Rukia shushed me.

"Shut up, we don't want to alarm your friends", she whispered then smiled. "We can question Urahara after school, Orihime. Uryu. Do you guys want to come?" she asked, they nodded.

_After School_

We walked to the Urahara Shop. I was really nervous, what if it is really them? We got there and Urahara was sitting on a chair, he looked like he was waiting for us.

"Oh, hello there! Can I help you kids?" he said, I raised an eyebrow. We sat down and told him about the look alikes. He hid his expression behind his fan.

"Hmm, that's... interesting... Well maybe they lost their memories. That is a possibility or-"

"Or what?" I yelled, they glared at me.

"Or I have something to do with it", he said with that annoying smile.

"Do you have something to do with it?" Uryu asked, Urahara sighed and nodded.

"Grimmjow and Nelliel! Come out here!" he yelled, my eyes widen when I saw them walk out here.

"Mr. Urahara, can you tell Grimmjow to stop trying to peak at me while I'm changing?" Nel asked, Grimmjow just grinned.

"Hey, you're the guy I met at the water park", Grimmjow said while pointing at me.

"I found them in Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow almost died and Nelliel was in her child form. I helped her get back to her adult form. I decided to help them start over and by doing that I had to erase some of their memories and dye their hair because I didn't want you to get alarmed about knowing that two ex-Espadas were living among you. They don't even know about being Arrancars", Urahara explained. Rukia and Uryu nodded.

"But, Grimmjow said that I looked familiar. I thought you erased their memories?" I asked, Urahara nodded.

"Yes, I did but, their memories are slowly returning and they will remember some of the events that have happened but you can't tell the Soul Society about this", he said, I nodded.

"What about their hair?" Orihime asked.

"Their original hair color will return since it is only temporary dye", he said.

"... How come they didn't come to school?" Rukia asked.

"Like I said before, I didn't want you to be alarmed about two ex-Espadas living among you. They already have the knowledge of college students since I filled their brains with a special serum that gives you intelligence", he said.

"Maybe you should use that serum on Kurosaki", Uryu suggested, I glared at him. Grimmjow was studying my face, like he wanted to know why I looked so familiar. Nel all of a sudden bear hugged me.

"I don't know you but it feels like I do!" she exclaimed. Ah fuck... I'm gonna die right now. Soon there was complete darkness.

_After blacking out due to lack of oxygen..._

I woke up and saw that I was in my room. I sat up and saw Rukia cuddling a... puppy? I rubbed my eyes and I saw her flinch when she noticed me staring at her.

"You're in a dream", she said then wiggled her fingers. I laughed and moved over to her and pet the puppy.

"What's his name?" I asked, she just smiled and tapped the puppy's nose. She put the puppy down and he ran out of the room.

"Chappy, hurry up. We have to leave soon", she said then stood up. I saw that she was wearing her yellow sundress. I was still wearing my uniform. I just took off my uniform shirt since I was wearing a shirt under it.

"Lets go", I said, she looked at me like she was amazed and we headed for the restaurant.

_At the restaurant_

I saw a guy with a white suit and a white fedora. He had some girl dancers and a band. Soon he spoke into the microphone.

_Ladies and gentlemen this is mambo number 5_

_One, two, three, four, five everybody in the car, so come on_

_Let's ride to the liquor store around the corner_

_The boys say they want gin and juice but I really don't wanna_

_Beerbust like I had last week_

_I must stay deep cause talk is cheap_

_I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra, and Rita_

_And as I continue, you know they're getting sweeter_

_So what do I say? I really beg you my lord_

_To me, flirting is just like a sport_

_Anything fly, it's all good let me dump it_

_Please set it in the trumpet_

_A little bit of Monica in my life_

_A little bit of Erica by my side_

_A little bit of Rita's what I need_

_A little bit of Tina's what I see_

_A little bit of Sandra in the sun_

_A little bit of Mary all night long_

_A little bit of Jessica here I am,_

_A little bit of you makes me your man!_

_Mambo number 5_

_Jump up and down and move it all around_

_Shake your head to the sound, put your hands on the ground_

_Take one step left and one step right_

_One to the front and one to the side_

_Clap you hands once and clap your hands twice_

_And if it look like this then you're doing it right_

_A little bit of Monica in my life_

_A little bit of Erica by my side_

_A little bit of Rita's what I need_

_A little bit of Tina's what I see_

_A little bit of Sandra in the sun _

_A little bit of Mary all night long_

_A little bit of Jessica here I am,_

_A little bit of you makes me your man!_

_Trumpet, the trumpet_

_Mambo number 5_

_Ha, ha, ha_

_A little bit of Monica in my life_

_A little bit of Erica by my side_

_A little bit of Rita's what I need_

_A little bit of Tina's what I see_

_A little bit of Sandra in the sun _

_A little bit of Mary all night long_

_A little bit of Jessica here I am, _

_A little bit of you makes me your man!_

_I do all to fall in love with a girl like you_

_Cause you can't run and you can't hide_

_You and me are gonna touch the sky_

_Mambo number 5_

We clapped and I glanced over at Rukia. She her smiled was wide and she seemed to enjoy the music.

"That song was great. Can we come back tomorrow and listen to another one?" she asked, mom and dad chuckled.

"Uh sure", I said, her smiled got even wider and we finished our dinner.

"Ooh, I can't wait for tomorrow", she said.

**That song is Mambo Number 5 by Lou Bega**

**~10/18/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


End file.
